


Gossip [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and his mother go shopping but the rumours follow them everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gossip](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6275) by Zalia Chimera. 



**Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/gossip) | 2 MB | 0:03:05


End file.
